


[podfic of] The Grand Furniture Run

by idellaphod



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, IKEA, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Cassian learns there is no horror like space!IKEA horror.





	[podfic of] The Grand Furniture Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grand Furniture Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298345) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6nxudhdbmlsw6l3/%5Brogue_one%5D_the_grand_furniture_run.mp3) (at mediafire) | 23 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ostsssbh72gdtgw/%5BRogue_One%5D_The_Grand_Furniture_Run.m4b) (at mediafire) | 14 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.09.50 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017. 
> 
> Thank you to Artemis1000 for permission to record :)


End file.
